MAIKA's Pre-first Date Jitters
by InvidHellCat2
Summary: With less than two hours before her first date with YOHIOloid, MAIKA is a nervous wreck, can she settle down in time and not be late, and will her best friend Clara be of any help? Small hint of Bruno/Clara as well.


**LEGAL NOTICE/AUTHOR'S NOTES: MAIKA, BRUNO, AND CLARA, ARE OWNED BY VOCTRO LABS, S.L., YOHIOLOID IS OWNED BY POWERFX SYSTEMS AB, AND ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED TO THEM. I WRITE THIS FANFICTION FOR FUN I AM NOT BEING COMPENSATED IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM FOR THIS. I DO HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY. PLEASE R &R**

 **MAIKA'S PRE-FIRST DATE JITTERS**

 **(BY: INVID HELLCAT 9/22/15)**

MAIKA was nervously pacing in her bedroom. She looked at the clock on her wall, just an hour and thirty minutes until her first date with YOHIOloid not just her first date with him, but the first date of her life. She still hadn't decided what she wanted to wear yet, she was still wearing just her bathrobe. Never in her life had felt more nervous than she was now. When YOHIOloid had asked her out earlier in the week she was the happiest she could ever remember being but somewhere between then and now that happiness turned on her.

A knock on her door followed by Clara, her best friend and roommate entering her room. One look told Clara all she needed to know. She took MAIKA by her hands and lead her over to her bed and sat down next to her. She put an arm around MAIKA's shoulders.

"Settle down girl. If YOHIOloid saw you now I'm sure you'd worry him to death." Clara said in a jovial tone.

This got a small laugh out of the pink-haired girl. A glace over seemed to indicate that at least some of the tension had faded.

"I know but, Clara, I've never been on date in my life. I'm worried what if…what if he doesn't like me as much as I think he does, or maybe I'll just make a giant fool of myself, and he'll hate me forever." MAIKA finally said nearly blurring her words together.

Clara drew MAIKA into a loose hug, and stood up so she could look her friend in the eyes. When her eyes were level to MAIKA's, Clara smiled, and held her gaze for a few seconds before she started speaking. She really wanted to make sure that MAIKA was settled down enough to really listen to what was being said. MAIKA did have a small smile on her face.

"Listen, he isn't going to hate you MAIKA, you two have known each other for years. Honestly I'm surprised it took you so long to start dating. You know what a great guy he is, and he knows what a wonderful girl you are. I would say if this date doesn't work out the worst that will happen is you two go back to being friends like you've always been, and the best is you two find true happiness in each others arms, get married and have kids. So, MAIKA the way I see it, you can't lose no matter what happens." Clara said as she gave the other girl's shoulders a light squeeze.

"I hope you're right Clara, YOHIOloid already means so much to me, I don't want to lose him as a friend, but right now I'm just so nervous and unsure about everything." MAIKA replied with a small sigh.

Clara told MAIKA that those sort of feelings were normal. She recounted to MAIKA how her and Bruno met, and their nearly disastrous first date, but it was only a near disaster because of circumstances beyond their control, but in the end they became closer than ever.

"So, the moral of the story my dear MAIKA even if things do go wrong you can still have a happy ending." Clara finished then stood her friend up and gave her one quick swat on her bottom.

"Now, get dressed you don't have a lot of time, and you don't want to be late for your first date." She said in as commanding a voice as possible.

"Clara, thanks, I do feel somewhat better now. I'm glad I have a friend as patient and caring of me as you are." MAIKA said before Clara left her room.

MAIKA finally decided on what to wear. It was knee length dress that had the same color gradient as her hair. It was made by one of her college friends who wanted to be a clothing designer. MAIKA loved it the first time she saw it. She remembered YOIHIOloid saying that he really liked the dress a lot since it matched her hair. She completed her outfit with her usual knee high, high-healed boots. She looked her in mirror one final time. Everything looked perfect. She had a feeling that she might be turning a few guys heads, maybe even a few girls as well. She then walked out of her bedroom and down stairs where she saw Clara sitting in the living room.

"So, how do I look?" She asked, maybe a bit more shyly than she intended to.

Clara stood up and quickly scanned her best friend from head to toe, and walking around MAIKA. Before stopping in front her again.

"MAIKA, I'd date you myself if I didn't already have Bruno, and well if I swung that way." Clara said then laughed. MAIKA couldn't help it she laughed too.

"Clara please, I'm being serious here, how do I look?" MAIKA again asked wanting an honest answer.

"MAIKA, you look fantastic, honestly. Now, go out there and knock him dead. Make him sweep you off your feet." Clara said as she gave her friend a hug. MAIKA retuned the hug.

"Thanks Clara, I'll do my best. I just hope it's enough." MAIKA said feeling some her nervousness return.

"Just remember be yourself you don't need to impress him. You and YOHIOloid have an advantage over me and Bruno, you guys have been close friends for a long time, so you just need to be your normal self, so relax girl, and have fun, but don't do anything I wouldn't do, at least without inviting me first." Clara said as she then handed MAIKA her purse.

"O.K., I'll try, and I should be back between ten and ten-thirty, so don't stay awake on my account." MAIKA replied as she made her way over to the front door. She paused for a second before she stepped out and walked back over to Clara and gave her one more hug.

"Thanks again Clara, I'd still be a nervous wreck up in bedroom right now if it wasn't for your help." She said as she then started towards the front door again.

"Any time, what are friends for?" Clara responded. She was truly happy for her friend. For so long she had been silently pining for YOHIOloid, but was always too scared to say or do anything. She was always talking about risking ruining their friendship as an excuse, but now it looked like she had finally realized that the risk to their friendship was almost nothing and that she had a lot more to gain than to lose.

Clara then picked up the phone and called Bruno, The two of them deiced to go on an impromptu date themselves.

 **THE END.**

 _End Notes: Well, here's another down, this was an idea that just kinda popped in my head one night. Plus I do have to admit I huge fan of the YOHIOloid/MAIKA ship. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed please R &R Till, next time, peace out Invid HellCat. (10/6/15)_


End file.
